Sacrifices
by Noncomment
Summary: To save thier friends some wouldn't sacrifice a penny, others would sacrifice thier soul. So what happens when one has to make a sacrifice that will cost them everything? (POV, Takari, angst, mild voilence, mild swearing)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- You see, I haven't taken over the world yet,  
therefore digimon is not mine,  
the only thing that's mine Is the plot line.  
Narf! (.)_(.)  
  
Sacrifices  
  
"C'mon Veemon, it's not that hard to chop the vegetables" ."Speak for yourself, your not the one with the onions here, I wanted to stir, but nooo!".  
"Stop complaining Veemon, and besides," Davis dropped more vegetables in the soup, "It could of been better".  
"Better for who, you or me? and don't you mean worse?"   
"Better, worse , whatever , I'm sure you've got the point".  
"Just stir!" Veemon said sighing, he wondered if all the other digimon had this much trouble understanding their human partners.  
"Bring the food NOW , I have more customers!" yelled Vegimon.  
"Yes boss", snatching a tray , and Vegimon grabbing the beverages , Davis made his way to the table where the customers were sitting.  
"Kari!, T.K., what are you doing here," Davis said loudly, obviously shocked. "Davis", they both said in unison, just and surprised as he was.  
"What are you two doing here!" he demanded again, insisting that he found out. "Don't I get any respect around here ?"  
  
*********TK POV***********  
  
These things happened always, and yahh, I guess I could say I was used to them, this of course didn't mean I had to like them, but it still did happen. Again I was forced to answer that question noticing how Davis put emphasis on two.  
"Well , uh, Kari and I came back to the digital world because our digimon wanted to play and return to their home again, so their um visiting their friends and we were just getting some food". So maybe I sucked at lying, at least I'm not lying about it. This meant telling a diluted version of the truth. Oh hell I mean well.  
"Really", Davis said sarcastically staring a t Kari.  
"He's telling the truth Davis!" Kari smiled.  
"Sure he is!" Davis said rolling his eyes. Even Davis knew I couldn't lie if some one paid me too. That was going to hurt me later though.   
  
I sighed. Why was it that every time I went on a date with my girlfriend , Davis would always be   
somewhere around there to ruin it. The other boy had ruined it again. Ugh! I shot an annoyed look at Kari , who smiled and mouthed, ' It wasn't my idea'. And just to make me feel worse Davis slid in the booth and sat besides Kari.   
Damn! I knew I should of sat 'beside' Kari instead of 'across' from her!  
"So what brings you here!" I asked Davis. I had to pretend I was here casually, and that I was just "friends" with Kari. I personally hated having to hide my relationship with Kari from everyone, but she insisted, claiming it would cost too much trouble. Kari was probably right, but I didn't want her to be.  
"What's taking so long"?   
All eyes focused on a very angry Vegimon. "You really do want to stay for an extra day don't you".  
I knew what was happening, it was exactly what happened to my brother and Joe when they weren't able to pay the bill. Typical, Davis was like that.  
"No he doesn't , he was just waiting for his friends to bring the money", I said covering for Davis, even though Davis was not my good friend, I might as well help him out. I mean we are better friends then we were before, plus Davis is a nice guy and I'm sure if it was me he'd do.......never mind!  
"Really," sneered the red vegetable digimon," give me my money, and try not to come back!". "You don't have to worry about that" , Davis mumbled under his breath.   
"All of us, or just Davis"?, Veemon whined. Someone didn't hear Davis last comment. Veemon probably liked this restaurant as well even though the manager wasn't what I'd call nice. Evil maybe but not nice.  
"Hmm, I don't know. Perhaps I should let you guys guess." The Digimon said sarcastically while pointing to the door. "There's a reason why we made doors in this place". Vegimon explained his gesture . "Now give me my money"!   
Mean ! don't you think? "I'm onto it," I say pulling out my money. "Now", I say sighing at the same time. "How much do you want us to pay this time?".   
"125, digi-dollars and 28 cents".  
"Your kidding right?" I asked incredulously. I wasn't the only one surprised. Davis choked and Kari gasped. He couldn't be serious , digimon aren't like that, right? Right?? Right?????  
"Of course I'm not serious" Vegimon replied to all our relief's. I for one sighed.  
"It's 125 digi-dollars and 28 cents plus tax." The vegetables booming voice well...boomed through the air.  
The look of relief vanished from all our faces.  
"But there is no tax in the digi-world!" someone said. I bet it was Davis, scratch that, Davis did say it. Who else would?( besides Tai, but he's not here right now!) Judging from Davis tone of voice he wasn't to happy with this situation and I don't blame him.   
"Are you asking me or telling me !" Vegimon yelled. It didn't look like he was too happy himself. "Because", he continued, " the answer and the response are the same, there is now!"   
By now we were standing. Vegimon's harsh voice was more of a warning tone. I pulled out all the money I had, and Kari did the same, which was only a little if you compared it to how much he wanted. Then I remembered I had some emergency money and I pulled that out as well. I smiled at Kari in a pitiful attempt to reassure her, at least I tried. She blushed and looked away. She was so cute when she did that it made me want to kiss her and I was going to too, until I remembered Davis.  
Vegimon quickly snatched the money out of my hand. He wasted no time as he counted it, recounted it, then to make sure counted it again. All this while we were fidgeting, well Kari was anyway, she was playing with a stand of her cinnamon brown hair. Looking around nervously at the pale and tan colored walls- Veemon. Or counting the money silently with Vegimon. What ? Me and Davis just wanted to make sure he wasn't ripping us off O.K. He already did it twice.  
"You digi-destined missed a dollar", Vegimon said gruffly as he finished counting.  
"Common Vegimon, I promise I'll pay you back your dollar next time I come here", Davis pleaded. Vegimon looked unconvinced. " I'll make sure he does", I plead. Vegimon seriously looked like he needed more convincing so that was exactly what I was doing.  
"Fine", he said angrily. Vegimon nodded, " you two can go, but you" Vegimon stabbed his finger in my direction , " will stay." The teeth Vegimon showed when he said this made it painfully obvious he meant serious business. I knew he had something against me!  
"Go", I told my friends beckoning them to leave. "I can handle this". O.K. so maybe that was an overstatement.   
"I don't see why I can't just let Veemon digivolve and fight this guy".   
Kari explained this one to him. "Davis it wouldn't work because the digimon can't digivolve unless it's for a good reason. Plus" she added "were trying to be peaceful".   
Davis let out a very long breath. "Fine then". Davis said. "But don't do anything stupid". Davis cast a glance at Vegimon to emphasize his statement. " Common Kari"!   
"Kari looked reluctant to leave. She looked down at the black and white tiled floor then back up to me. "Bye T.K.", she whispered then brushed her soft lips against my cheek sending a shiver down my spine. She winked at me then left with Davis. I smiled as I watched her go. At least she'd be safe with Davis, I had a bad feeling that darkness was lurking around, but it wasn't strong enough for me to know for sure.   
You know I really didn't like leaving Kari with Davis.....Alone......Alone together....  
  
"What are you doing, staring after your girlfriend!" Vegimon raved. Yeah ! basically. But it wasn't like I was going to say that out loud , especially right now since I'm blushing.   
"So uhhh, what do you want me to do now", I said with little enthusiasm, well as little as possible anyway. I honestly didn't feel like putting up with a rude digimon, especially one with an attitude problem.  
"Cook a meal for me now"! No please, no may you, just cook a meal for me, he even added now. Obviously not everyone learned there manners when the were a kid.   
"Cook"! I say pronouncing the word with emphasis. "I can't do that", (as good as Matt). Man, Matt's the cook! Matt! I'm T.k.  
"Well your going to", the Vegimon snapped.  
"Sir, yes Sir", I said mock saluting Vegimon then turning on my heels and heading for the kitchen. It was when I was about halfway there I felt the first blow in my back. I bit by tong for crying out loud then I willed myself to turn around and face my attacker. Which was Vegimon, Typical! No surprise there!  
"Hurry up", Vegimon hissed.  
"I'm hurrying", I say politely back. No use in being rude. Think about it! Rudeness could only make the situation worse.  
And of all the things , why did he ask me to cook?  
"Because your brother can". Vegimon answered. Oops I guess I must of said that out loud.  
"That pretty much summarizes it all ."I said under my breath. I remembered the time I spent waiting for my brother Matt and finally found him enslaved by Vegimon. But Vegimon was under the influence of the black gear. What the hell was happening now, I sure as hell didn't understand!  
I went to the cupboards over my head and quickly went through them to get the materials I needed. I figured I could make soup. That's one thing Matt taught me. It wasn't hard and took about five minutes. The faster I got out of here the better. Like I said before , I had a bad feeling about this place.  
  
Five minutes later I finally finished and tried to leave, thinking that Vegimon was actually going to let me! Yeah right!  
"Where are you going"! Vegimon yelled so loud as if his voice could stop me !  
"Home"! I said simply and then again tried to be on my way.  
"Did I tell you to go home"? Vegimon yelled. "No one said I was finished with you".   
"Well I'm finished with you ". I say trying to leave. Why wouldn't he stop blocking my path. It's not that I have an attitude problem. All this attitude stuff I learned off of Matt.  
Vegimon's tentacle suddenly lashed out and ceased my arm pulling me backwards. The tentacle felt cold and slimy. Gross!   
"Hey ! what's your-" , I began to say till I felt another blow in my right shoulder from Vegimon's other tentacle. Can't say I saw it coming and Shit! That hurt! It was a good thing I wore a dark shirt because if I hadn't the blood I has just got from that wound would be visible. "Damn, what's your problem, can I leave now?"   
In response, Vegimon took a chair and sent it fling towards my head. I ducked.  
"What the hell I yell".   
Then out of the blue one of Vegimon's tentacles hit me, sending my sprawling to the ground. That's not good. Especially when I saw the knife in Vegimon's other tentacle. The long shiny wicked knife heading toward my head! SHIT! 


	2. As fast as you can

Disclaimer: You know.. if only I was rich, I'd invest in digimon and then I could say its partially mine but ...... so its not mine if you haven't already guessed!   
  
Sacrifices   
Chapter Two : As fast you can  
  
I threw myself to the left, the knife missed me but embedded itself in the wall about a inch or so from my head. I took a deep breath. I think it's about time I leave, especially since right about now he's trying to get the knife out of the wall. I stood quickly and made a dash for the door. Almost there....almost there...almost...Ahh. I put my hands forward as I flew towards the floor. Vegimon raped a tentacle around my right foot. I kicked it as hard as I could, I heard him squeal and quickly let go. Not one to let an opportunity pass me by I got up and ran through the door.  
  
As I ran toward the nearest digi-portal my mind was racing, probably faster than my body, but not by much considering I was running impossibly fast. Whatever caused Vegimon to go berserk was dangerous. Even as I ran I could feel a dark presence in this world somehow hovering.  
  
When I got to the digi-portal the first person I saw was Kari, who ran up to me and hugged me.   
"Are you okay", I asked her while wrapping my arms around her waste. Kari felt so small and delicate in my arms, I wanted to stay like that forever. Too bad! Kari giggled ," You silly, that's the question I'm going to be asking you". I hissed quietly as she rubbed her arm against the wound on my shoulder. I hope she didn't hear that. If she did she'd worry and I wasn't in the mood for that.  
  
"Hey, how come when I come from things you never hug me"?  
That had to be Davis!  
  
We let go of each other quickly. I was blushing and I could tell Kari was too.   
  
"Because........"   
  
"..................."  
  
Okay, so maybe the exsplaining thing wasn't going to work. She shrugged her small shoulders and rolled her cinnamon brown eyes.  
  
"Are you okay", she said suddenly putting full attention on me. Just so I don't forget, Davis was talking   
this whole time. About what ? I don't know.  
  
"I guess", I shrugged in an attempt to act normal, no one had to know what happened at that restaurant, all I had to do is make sure no one ever, ever, ever, went there ever again.  
  
" Common guys," Davis whined impatiently, "some of us have soccer matches to practice for". With unnecessary attitude! Oh well! That was something he could fix. I was just about to hint to him that we all had things to do, just in case he didn't notice, but then again why bother!   
  
"Okay lets go," I confirmed. I guess Gatomon and Patamon would have to make it back on their own, it wasn't like they couldn't ...... So I take it you don't know. That was probably the small thing I forgot to mention. Well its not that it was small its just - nevermind. So back on topic, for some reason... or lack thereof, Patamon and Gatamon and only Patamon and Gatamon could make there way freely through both worlds. But not without the crests ( We all got copies of the originals ) which both digimon had a copy of.  
  
So anyway back to the present..   
  
Kari held out her digivice towards the portal entrance. Of course I personally made it my duty to make sure she went through first every time. Thanks to my mistake Kari was stuck by herself in the digiworld at one point. But that's an entirely different story.  
  
I stood there watching her, and Davis just stared. Davis always stared at her when he got the chance. So I guess both he and I watched the dark brown hair sway in the wind for about a minute or two.   
  
"Umm guys," Kari spoke quietly, "nothings happening".  
  
"What", Davis nearly shouted.  
  
"The potal's not opening", I explained for Davis.  
  
"I asked Kari", Davis said heatedly back thus causing me to roll my eyes. Geez I was just trying to help the guy...  
  
Kari was about to say something but she didn't. She was never one to yell, well except when she was excited or super ,super mad and that was scary. Even though when she's mad she looks so hot...umm never mind.  
"Well I guess we can go find Yolei and Ken and let them try". Davis suggested , one of the reasons why he was apparently the leader. (Strange that his nor mine opened the entrance) .  
  
"This way", I said beginning to take charge. Of course I was waiting for Davis to make a "polite" comment   
and then " take the responsibility" of getting us their. Which was exactly what he did. So either I'm physic or Davis is just very predictable. And no I'm not physic Davis is just predictable.   
  
"Hey I'm the leader, you guys have to follow me not some dumb person that thinks they know what there doing".   
  
This guy just wants to start a fight! But of course he had to complete his idioticy by pushing me out of the way, well it was just pushing me! I was not in his way. One of his feet "accidentally" came into contact with one of mine and Davis went sprawling foreword, but managed to regain his balance. Spinning around to face me he almost lost his balance again which sent Kari into a fit of giggles. I just put on an innocent face like Ken always does. He does ! Trust me, just watch him!  
Now Davis looked mad!  
  
"Why'd you trip me T.J."  
  
"Trip you?" I pulled the innocent Ken look and looked at Davis in confusion.  
  
"It is not my problem when you trip over air".  
  
I continued walking, unlike Davis I had no time for this. Of course he pushed himself in front which was fine by me. I wasn't the one with the burning desire to feel important.  
  
But I still had this edging feeling that something was definitely going to go wrong, I could still feel the evil. As if on que the sky began to get darker, that's all it took to tell me that it was all a matter of time. If only I knew that we all could die. Or that some of us were going to.... 


	3. Devided we fall

****

Sacrifices III

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine. It belongs to the anime geniuses who created it. (Although the geniuses could use a little help with the ending of season two) 

*****Kari's POV*****

So we were off again following Davis, of all the people. I might as well of been following my brother Tai. As things have it, they probably have the same brain. Wait, I personally take that comment back. I knew for a fact that Tai was smarter than Davis. Now keep in mind Davis isn't stupid. In some things he's smarter than most. So I don't mean to be bias against him but Tai is my brother.

I walked up to T.K. and stayed close by him. I didn't want to make it too obvious to our brave an fearless leader that me and T.K. were going out. I don't know about how T.K. felt about me, but I love him. Well that's the only way I could identify my feelings towards him. They were really, really strong. I think I felt this way about T.K. since Piedmon. Yes, my love for him did have an extended history!

Well I could be grateful Davis had a scene of direction, because he actually found Ken and Yolei…and there little picnic thing. I knew for a fact that Yolei loved picnics. Funny, since she was so busy paying attention to Ken, she didn't see Hawkmon steal her food.

"Hi Yolei, Hey Ken!"

I said breaking the silence before Davis did. It wasn't like I wanted to ruin the peace more, and to ruin the peace, asking Davis to talk would probably be the best way to do it.

Even I could hear Yolei's silent groan, and both of them blushed.

Awww, they looked so cute together. I had to remind myself to tease Yolei about that later. A strange look flashed over T.k's face, then as soon as it came it was gone. I knew he wanted to be open about our relationship. But I was afraid if we did, it would cause problems between me , him and Davis. Divided we fall is something that comes into mind when I think of that. I just wasn't ready to tell Davis yet. 

I sighed.

"See, we have a slight problem", I said in a calm tone, calm was good. I just had to be home by a certain time, no big deal. I could handle it. I wouldn't get worried. Tai wouldn't kill family members…..

"The digi-portal is-", T.k. started and was cut off by Davis, who thought that of course he knew everything. Well maybe he didn't think that way, but cutting people off was rude. Davis wasn't a bad person. It was just that he had an ego the size of Jupiter.

T.k. just let Davis explain. It didn't matter as longs as the message got across. Did I tell you I love T.k? Just checking!

"…..We'll try!" Ken said putting his arm around Yolei's waist. I missed most of what was said day-dreaming about T.k.

Davis began to lead the way to the Digi-port and we all just…followed. 

"Are you ok?", T.k. asked when Davis was far enough ahead of us so he wouldn't hear.

"Yeah", I whispered back. I held his hand for reassurance to his question and I guess we just didn't let go.

When we reached the portal Ken tried first, and nothing happened.

"I guess it didn't work!" He said in his calm voice. Ken was one of those people that when a tornado came they would stand there and admirer the view. It was like he had this strange fore-bearing calm.

Yolei held her D-3 foreword and tried as well, to no avail. I stood and stared at the portal. Willing for it to open in result of my stare. 

Maybe that's why I didn't see the huge glowing ball of fluorescent fire flying directly at me and Yolei. 


	4. Die Trying

****

Sacrifices IV

Die Trying

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine, it belongs to some other people. I know what I'm talking about…

****

Davis P.O.V.  
  
I saw it coming first, trust me, I notice these things. It would be totally cool to watch the big ball of fire, but the problem was it was aimed at us. Or more specifically Kari and Yolei. And if they didn't die from that impact that would mean they moved out of the way in time or the Digi- world was a dream. And I know from personal experience it wasn't.

" Kari!" T.k. and I yelled. Ken, T.k., and I ran simultaneously to push them out of the path of the ball of fire only T.K. reached there first. He expertly pushed them out of the way in time and no one got hurt. I heard Kari's whispered thank-you. She got up shakily, looked at where the thing landed and gave T.K. a hug. 

Honestly, how is a guy suppose to get a girl if the girls so called "best friend" is a guy. This guy also likes the girl and is always with her I might want to add. See! I began to lead them towards the forest. But then I stopped what the hell was I thinking. 

"Wait!", I said. "Lets fight this thing". Running away was cowardly, plus if we ran away this time this thing could attack again. 

" What if it was an accident!" 

"Too bad", I said running in the direction the attack came from with everyone in tow. 

" I really don't think this is the best of idea's", T.k. voiced. 

" Coward T.k.?", I asked. He didn't reply and kept on following the rest of us. I saw Kari hesitate form the corner of my eyes before running after us. 

Running towards the enemy, now that was a smart move! Ken saw the look on my face, and in response said, "I was thinking the same thing".

O.K. so maybe I'm not always a genius; but no ones perfect! Although if you asked Yolei she'd say I'm a stupid idiot, as if it was all the time.

" Davis you're a stupid idiot!" Yolei said on queue , as if she read my thoughts, and just railed we were heading directly towards the enemy. Weird, that's twice now. Maybe I'm saying things out loud. Sometimes I hate other peoples point of view. 

"Yeah, well its not like you're not", I yelled in response. 

Another attack came flying our way and landed a few meters behind the group of us causing us to fly forewords due to the impact. It was a good thing there was grass were we were because it would suck if it happened to be rocky. By the way, a few meters behind us meant a few meters behind us. Yes, as in two meters! 

Yolei shirked before she hit the ground. Typical of Yolei. Actually everyone would be surprised if she didn't shriek, scream, or yell before anything slightly drastic happened. This thing was more dangerous than I anticipated because when I glanced behind me there was a five foot creator where grass should have been.

"Veemon!" I yelled, and he came out of no where took one second to grasp the situation and knew why I called him. I saw that everyone else's Digimon had done the same. 

" Ready!" I yelled to Ken, who nodded his head in agreement. 

"Lets go!" I heard Yolei yell. 

"Hawkmon" 

"Gatamon" 

"X-Veemon" 

"Stingmon" 

"DNA Digivolve to" 

"Sophymon" 

"Pieldramon"

I hid a smirk when I noticed Cody wasn't here and T.k. couldn't DNA digivolve. Don't get me wrong, I noticed Cody wasn't around before but now it had more significance. Plus, I knew the strength of a team relied on the weakest member, I was just allowing myself a sense of evil pleasure. 

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon" 

O.K., so maybe I forgot about that. Pieldramon flew foreword following Sophymon who was following Angemon who was in the lead. We had yet to see our enemy. The group of us took of running after our Digimon. And that's when I stopped dead in my tracks. Upon seeing the enemy I knew that if we weren't battling we all would be screaming. Lets just say, Ogermon had better days!

Standing on its two massive legs, the guns it had were in both arms were bigger then Pieldramon and from what I've seen they looked more effective. 

"Great", Ken mumbled sarcastically. I seriously hoped it took this enemy an actual series of shots to make that lovely little creator but I had a bad feeling that he only used one gun and fired one shot. And that seriously sucked. 

"This sucks", said T.K. See what I mean, I really do wonder if I say my thoughts aloud. Well with a statement as blunt as that the only thing the rest of us could do was agree. 

"Rapid fire", Pieldramon yelled firing his guns rapidly at the enemy. 

Then we all got the pleasure of watching the enemy blink at the attack! The enemy didn't even humor us enough to flinch. It just kinda stood there like we were the breeze. Then he swatted Pieldramon like he was a fly. We all stood in shock, and I know I was gaping at the scene. Pieldramon was sent flying and he landed into a tree. He instantly deigivolved. "Pieldramon"! I heard me and Ken yell at the same time! We had to keep on fighting, I thought to myself even as Pieldramon was down. What was even worse was the fire ball flying directly toward where mine and Kens Digimon lay! 

"Nooo", Ken and I yelled as we saw it happening. Both Veemon and Worromon where unconscious. 


End file.
